


Closet Confession

by wellwritten



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwritten/pseuds/wellwritten
Summary: Phryne is cranky and it's up to Inspector Jack Robinson to sort it out.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Closet Confession

Author’s Note: Not mine, just playing.

Jack Robinson steered Miss Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective, into the small closet around the corner from his office, followed her in, then closed the door with a determined tug. The single bulb high above cast the room in shadow, but he could still see the annoyance in her normally light-hearted demeanor.

“Now, Miss Fisher, what is the problem?”

“Besides that you’ve pushed me into a broom closet for no reason, I can’t imagine. Is there some reason we can’t talk in your office?”

“Too many interruptions. You’ve gone a full week being short tempered with me, but now it’s starting to affect the Constables as well. Let’s try this again, what seems to be the problem?”

The lady detective had the grace to look unusually uncomfortable. “Nothing, it’s just a monthly thing, Jack, I’m sorry. I’ll try to—”

“No, it’s not, the timing’s off. Tell me the truth, please.” His patience was wearing thin and he recalled that he had debated even digging into the issue. He rationalized that either he’d done something wrong or something had happened in her personal life, but in the end decided he couldn’t let it go any longer.

She sighed, “The fact that you even know that is slightly concerning.”

“I am in your company on a fairly regular basis and I am not unfamiliar with the monthly trials a woman must endure. Add the fact that I’m a detective by trade, and it would be more concerning if I hadn’t noticed your,” he paused, “schedule. Now, the truth?”

He watched her squirm, a very uncharacteristic activity for the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, and then followed her expressions as she internally debated explaining.

“I’ve lived my life a certain way for a long time, Jack, an independent way, as you know.”

He nodded, not wanting to interrupt now that she’d started.

“But I’ve recently become aware that some of my actions may have resulted in uncomfortable feelings for others and it’s made me rethink certain behaviors.”

He nodded again, though his features held a look of confusion.

“And rethinking or actually changing those behaviors has had some unexpected and frankly undesirable ramifications.”

“Like your bad humor?”

“Maybe I just need to take a break from coming to the station. I thought it was a good distraction, but evidently it’s causing even more problems.”

“Stop, give me a second to catch up. Let’s go back to the beginning. What has led to this new awareness that you mentioned? It seems to be the flashpoint for everything else.”

She looked up, studied the dim bulb overhead, then glanced over at the storage shelves, seemingly anywhere but at him. 

“Phryne?” His long fingers gently guided her chin so she faced him. The vulnerability he saw in her eyes was almost his undoing, but he remained steadfast. Surely relieving her of this distress would help?

“You seeing Concetta.” As soon as she said the words, she searched his eyes for a response.

“Me seeing Concetta caused you distress? We’re not seeing each other anymore, you know that. But that’s why you’ve been so short tempered?”

“No, well, yes, but not directly,” she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “Jack, you really don’t want to hear this. Let me just take some time away and it will all work itself out.”

He leaned back on the door and crossed his arms to indicate he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I think it may make you feel better if you do.”

“I highly doubt it,” she muttered under her breath. She then threw her hands up, “Fine, if you really want to know. After I realized that you had been with Concetta—”

“I wasn’t actually with her.”

“After I realized that you had been seeing her socially,” she corrected, “I didn’t like the way it made me feel.”

“You were jealous,” he stated, not at all shocked by that admission, jealousy towards her parade of men was a frequent demon for him.

“Perhaps, but more than that, I realized how you must feel at those times you were aware that I had overnight guests.”

“So, this is some sort of misplaced empathy?”

“No, it’s a senseless reaction, just an inconsequential biological issue that will work itself over time.” Her irritability was coming out again, “Can we go now? It’s getting stuffy in here.”

“Wait! Are you saying—”

All of a sudden she exploded with the explanation, “What I’m saying is that since all of that, when I’ve had men over for the purpose of adult recreation, I think of you and how you would feel if you knew what I was doing. That quickly diminishes any passionate tendencies on my part. I send them home, and that means I haven’t had any kind of release for quite some time!”

Her whispered vehemence stopped as suddenly as it had started, and he stared at her, stunned.

“Phryne, that’s been at least...”

“Three months.”

“But you could have, you know, umm, resolved the situation yourself.”

“I’ve tried, it’s not the same for some reason.” Now that the words were out, the distress in her tone was evident.

“That’s really not like you.” The words came out slowly, and he instantly regretted them, but the explanation she presented hadn’t even occurred to him and his brain was trying to process between utter shock and sheer hope.

“Thank you, Jack, that is particularly helpful.”

Her sarcasm, he suspected, concealed the hurt his words had caused.

“Sorry,” he met her eyes, and thought he glimpsed embarrassment mixed with the expected annoyance.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, but there it all is. Now, unless you are willing to volunteer to help resolve this issue, I’d like to be released from my unlawful imprisonment.” Her demeanor was no-nonsense, and her words were not the flirtatious banter he’d come to expect. 

He moved away from the door, and as she passed him and grabbed for the knob, she paused and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Jack. I’ve tried not to push you, and if I’ve made you more uncomfortable…” she met his eyes as her words tapered off and they each held each other’s gaze. “Or if you’re simply not interested in me in that particular way…”

Jack couldn’t recall hearing anything more ridiculous in his life and didn’t care for the doubt he saw in her features.

He placed one hand on her waist, just beneath the jacket she’d worn today, and the other on the back of her head, his long fingers threading through her silky bob. He didn’t pause to think about it, just pulled her forward, showing her instead of telling her how much he wanted her. Phryne’s initial response was surprise, but within moments, she moaned softly and placed her own hands on him, keeping him close, fully involved in their kiss.

“Have you seen Inspector Robinson?” a concerned voice carried down the hall outside the door, breaking the spell of the moment.

They both pulled back but their gazes held. Jack smiled first, then Phryne. 

“Perhaps we should investigate these assumptions further?”

Phryne nodded, and her smile widened. “I’ll expect you tonight at 8p, Inspector.”

******

Later that evening, though an hour earlier than they’d discussed, Jack found himself standing at the front door of Wardlow, Phryne’s home and his frequent retreat after a long, hard case. He looked down at his jacket and slacks, a more relaxed look than usual, and pondered one more time if the small bouquet of flowers was a good idea.

His knuckles rapped on the wood in a steady pattern, belying the uncertainty of his actions. 

“Ah, Inspector,” greeted Mr. Butler, “How are you this evening?”

“Fine, fine, Mr. Butler. Is Miss Fisher home?”

The older man spied the coral colored flowers he held and stepped aside so the Inspector could come in the front hall.

“She’s asked not to be disturbed at this time, she does have a guest.”

Jack’s initial reaction was retreat. Maybe instead of considering himself as a more intimate partner she’d run into one of her men friends and decided she couldn’t wait? But surely she wouldn’t have scheduled more than one “visitor” in a single evening?

His worst-case scenario was quickly becoming a reality as the possible scene played out in his mind. With a deep breath, he found his resolve, and Jack knew what he had to do, even if it meant interrupting a liaison with a gentleman friend.

“Even so, Mr. Butler, I must insist on seeing her.”

“Certainly, sir. One moment, please.”

Standing on his own, Jack focused on steadying his resolve, but only for a moment.

“Jack! What an unexpected surprise!” Phryne opened the doors to her parlor and appeared more than happy to see him. Her unusually quiet demeanor from their discussion at the station was gone, and the customary flirtatious version was in full form.

“I’m not surprised in the least, for the record, but I guess this means I should take my leave.” The second voice was not that of a charming suitor vying for Phryne’s affections after all, much to Jack’s relief.

“There’s no need to leave on my account, Dr. McMillan, I didn’t intend to interrupt.”

“Very nice of you to say, Jack, but not at all necessary. I doubt either of you really require me at this particular moment anyway.”

“Goodnight, Mac. Thank you for coming over.”

Mac slipped her tailored suit jacket on then leaned forward to kiss Phryne’s cheek. “You’re welcome, love. Call me tomorrow, hmm? Good night, Inspector.”

They both watched Mac take her leave and Mr. Butler close the Parlor doors closed behind the departing guest. Once they were alone, Jack offered her the small bouquet he’d brought with him.

“What is this? I can’t recall you ever bringing me flowers.”

He loved how her coyness was ingrained, it never felt forced, but as usual, relaxed him instantly. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you, Jack, they are lovely.”

“Is Dr. McMillan okay? She really didn’t have to leave so quickly, I realize I came earlier than we had agreed on.”

“She’s fine, I had asked her to come talk through some recent developments with me.” Phryne poured him a drink and offered it to him, then returned to get her own glass that had been left on the side table.

“A case?”

“More of a personal matter, actually.”

Jack’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Oh, have you reconsidered our earlier discussion then?”

Phryne noted how his tone was teasing, but there was a veil of something else. Maybe doubt, maybe defensiveness?

She walked directly over to Jack and kissed him softly. “Quite the opposite in fact.”

“I see,” he replied with a sip of his drink, though it was fairly obvious that he didn’t.

“Mac thinks that we’re two incredibly smart people who are acting incredibly stupid. She says we’ve been in love with one another for ages, and strongly encouraged me to get you drunk, stop letting my past rule my future, and have my way with you.”

Jack took another swallow of his drink and met Phryne’s inquiring gaze. “I see.”

“Why did you come so early, Jack?”

It was time for truth, straightforward and undiluted. “Because I couldn’t wait any longer to see you.” After a few seconds, he added, “Though when Mr. Butler told me you had a guest, I almost took my leave.”

“Did you think I would invite another man here after what we talked about earlier?”

“No, that thought was purely a result of my own insecurities.” Jack walked over to the chaise and sat down, then watched Phryne come towards him and situate herself on his unsuspecting lap.

“You know, Jack, I think Mac might be right.”

Jack scrolled through that earlier part of the conversation, “about which part exactly?”

“That we’re two incredibly stupid people.”

Jack gave a small laugh, and then rested his forehead against her neck, “She’s right about another part too, I am completely in love with you.”

Phryne pulled back and looked at Jack, their eyes connected. “I am completely in love with you too. Does it scare you as much as it scares me?”

Jack nodded, “I want to be the man you deserve, Phryne, and I don’t know if I can.”

She looked confused, “What kind of a man is that, Jack?”

“Polished and worldly, someone who can satisfy you in every way that matters.”

“You are that man, Jack. You are brilliant, and kind hearted, and patient, and gorgeous. But most importantly, you get me, I think, more than any person in this world ever has.”

“And you think I can satisfy you?”

Phryne smiled, “I suspect that once we allow ourselves to stop being so afraid of whatever this is, we’ll unleash all kinds of wants and desires.”

She leaned down and kissed him and quickly felt him respond, pulling her down against himself.

“What about you, Jack? I hardly think I’m your ideal woman. You need someone to take care of you, get you to eat, and rest, and not allow your work to be your only focus.”

“Which you already do, so that’s not really a concern.”

“No, be serious Jack. You need someone who’s whole world centers around taking care of you. Who can give you a family, and peace and quiet…a future.”

Jack pulled back, “You realize, don’t you, that we both think the other needs someone the opposite of who they are. It sounds like we both have our doubts and insecurities. I want you, Phryne, and just you.”

“I want you too, and apparently no other man will do. I guess we could allow ourselves to try a new direction. Besides, I’m sure everyone will be glad of my improved humor, Inspector Robinson, if you think you’re up to the challenge?”

“I am but a lowly public servant, Miss Fisher, but I will strive to do my very best.”

The End

Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you think!


End file.
